Touch Me
by 3Keys21Mind
Summary: A series of one shots based around two little words: "Touch Me". Mostly TomoNana but others may be added
1. Touch Me

**This story takes place directly after the "Dragon King Encounter". If you have not read/watched that far, and do not want spoilers for up until that point, do not read. **

* * *

**Summary**: 7 days since he had last touched her. Did he really hate her that much?

**Date completed**: June 1, 2013

* * *

Nanami laid on her futon, staring up at the sandalwood boards of her ceiling, thinking about anything and everything to distract her from her _very_ long week.

Kurama's new album coming out.

Her homework due next week.

Her chores to do in her shrine.

Her return trip from the beach.

Being kissed by the snake Familiar to be saved from a sea hag while trying to save her kidnapped fox Familiar from an enraged Dragon King holding a grudge from an eon old dispute over an eye.

The non-ceremonious rejection from her Kitsune Familliar where she fell off the side of one of the tallest buildings in Japan that left her feeling confused, enraged, stupid and ignored.

She sighed sadly. Hardly a day went by that Tomoe didn't touch her; whether it was trying to feed her horrible, horrible shitake mushrooms, leading her out of her classroom after school or moving her hair from her face. Since the incident on the roof 7 days ago, he hadn't touched her. He hardly looked at her—openly at least.

She quickly sat up, tousling hair in the process of trying to shake those thoughts from her head. She was trying to be happy and cheerful and not a big cry baby over one stupid rejection— but it wasn't working.

Things were awkward around the house, she had to admit, but she didn't know what to do about it. Tomoe was hardly giving her any space to try and get over it—he kept showing up wherever she went, although he seemed to mostly ignore her presence once he interrupted her.

Mizuki's presence seemed to grind on Tomoe as well, making the house either very quiet, or very loud. They either ignored one another's presence or were at each other's throats. Was Tomoe jealous? She shook her head clear again. After rejecting her so wholeheartedly, there was no way he was jealous.

"N-ne, Nanami-chan, are you ok?" She was startled by the innocent voice of her newest Familiar from outside her door. She hadn't heard him approach. He was so different from Tomoe in so many ways- active, affectionate and admittedly a little lazy- but they were so alike too. They were proud, powerful and awe inducing. She had to admit that she did like having him around the house, but her contrary Kitsune Familiar certainly did not.

"I'm fine, Mizuki," she answered just loud enough for him to hear.

"If you're sure, I'm going to go to bed, ne?" She nodded before whacking herself for her stupidity and telling him to go to bed. Of course he couldn't see through the door.

She sighed and picked herself up off her futon to get changed. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the night on the building and how distant Tomoe was. She was being ridiculous and she knew it, but as much as she tried to hide it, it seemed to eat at her. What had she done wrong..?

"Nanami." Her chest tightened and heartbeat sped up, pounding loudly in her ears. She couldn't even see him and got this reaction... Tomoe had called her through the door. "Nanami," he repeated a little louder.

She didn't want to open the door and see his gorgeous violet eyes or silk spun silver hair or—

"W-What?" she tried to ask cheerfully through the door and throwing her sleeping robes over her shoulders.

She simply sat by the door for a couple of minutes, waiting to for Tomoe to answer her, probably much like he had. The house was so quiet and still, all she could hear was her heart beating in her chest and her nervous breath. Why wasn't he answering her? Was he waiting for her to open the door? Did he leave?

She waited another moment before taking a deep breath and sliding open the door, only to find her Familliar staring seriously into her own brown eyes. She startled backwards, not quite expecting him in her face, breathing heavily and fighting a blush. That was the closest he had been in almost a week.

She caught her breath before, looking back to the fox Familliar, still staring at her seriously. He looked eager about something, but other than that, she couldn't tell what was going on behind those violet eyes.

"Wh-what is it—"

"You're avoiding me," he declared, never tearing his eyes from her. She looked away, hoping that Tomoe would stop staring at her so adamantly.

"I'm—"

"Did I do something wrong?" he posed, seeming to go through a list of things in his head that he could have done. She had to smile slightly at the fact that he asked, and then tried to solve the question by himself, as if having her there for inspiration would help him figure it out.

"You didn't... do anything wrong," she answered, looking away from him again. "I guess I did... technically."

"What?" He stared at her as if she had just grown 12 heads.

"When I..." she trailed off, trying to find her words. How could she express that she missed his contact without angering him again? He had been _very_ adamant that he did not feel for her, as she did for him. She felt stupid just asking 'why won't you touch me anymore?'— Especially after he basically threw her off the side of a building for expressing those feelings in the first place.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and caught what she thought was concern, etched across his handsome features. She turned away again, running explanation after explanation over in her head—trying to find something that didn't make her sound like such a weak little human girl.

Without a warning, she suddenly found the Familliar right beside her, almost breathing on her neck. He lifted his hand to her face, as if to move her hair or grab her chin, but hesitated, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"That!" she huffed, pushing his hand away. "Why are you doing that?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You told me not to touch you," he said matter of factly. She looked at him in disbelief, before the memory flashed in her mind.

"_Nanami!" he called, jumping off the building after her. _

_She curled into herself, grabbing her head to try and hold back the tears. _

"_I got rejected, I got ahead of myself..." she thought to herself._

"_Nanami!" he repeated. "This way! Grab my hand!" He reached his hand out for her, expecting her to grab it._

_She didn't. _

"_No! Don't save me!" she declared adamantly. She hated the look of shock that came across his face._

_He had just crushed her! Mocked her! She just wanted him to vanish in that very moment so he didn't have to see her like this. She just wanted everything to stop—time to go back so she could stop herself from saying such foolish things—so she could kill the Crow for putting rejection in Tomoe's head._

_She felt betrayed—played with._

_He grabbed her hand anyway, making anger and her borrowed powers serge through her blood. How dare he reject her so whole-heartedly and then act like he cared!_

"_Don't touch me!" she yelled, making her powers expand outwards and push her familiar away in her defence. She didn't want him to touch her. _

_He looked pained for a moment, as if her magic had actually hurt him, before trying to dive down to her again. _

"_You don't even like me! Don't touch me!" she screamed at him, trying to get him to just leave. It hadn't even crossed her mind that she would die if she hit the pavement._

"_Nanami! I'm begging you! I promise to never touch you again, but let me save you just this once!"_

She looked away guiltily. She had said that. She had thought all of those hurtful things. She hadn't meant them, but in the moment she had just been so hurt and angry at herself for it.

She had spent the last 6 days upset at him for playing with her feelings—getting close, but refusing to touch her, not realizing that he had wanted to, and just remembered her orders at the last second.

Maybe he did care.

"Touch me," she whispered, shocking the fox. She turned to face him, a stern look across her deep brown eyes. Leaning forward, she took his chin in her hand, and whispered it again.

She didn't notice his heart stop in his chest.

It took him a whole 30 seconds to digest what she had said, and she almost took it back. She had tried being bold—much against her personality and maybe it had backfired. Maybe he didn't really want to touch her.

A small, soft smile of relief spread across his lips and he ran his fingers through her bangs, pulling them away from her doe like eyes.

He hated watching that stupid snake touch her for the last week when he hadn't been allowed. He resisted just pulling her to him and smelling her hair, as much as he wanted to. He was just glad she wasn't mad at him anymore.

They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of moments, both happy that the awkwardness between them had seemed to disappear.

She still loved him; maybe she loved him a little more for trying to respect her wish to be left alone and his responsibility to protect her.

She loved him enough to realize that he cared for her.

She could live with that. For now at least.


	2. Purified

**Summary**: How many liters of blood had he washed his hands in? It all vanished with one little touch.

**Date completed**: July 2, 2013

* * *

There was a time when Tomoe hated touching his small Master. She was pure, sweet, unassuming and innocent—the exact opposite of him. It made him sick to think that the little human could control him, when she hardly had the strength to climb a tree. He missed the freedom that came from his life before the Mikage Shrine, but he often found himself scowling at the blood that stained his pale white hands.

They weren't literally stained—the little human woman had no idea how many beings he had sent to hell over his life and for that, he was thankful, but he couldn't help remembering the buzz he would get staring out over a battle field of carnage with only himself and Akura-ou left standing. He remembered the pride that would flood through his adolescent body, when he'd lick the metallic blood of his enemies from his fingers and instill pure horror in anyone that came across his bloody messes. It had been among the best feelings he'd ever experienced, but now, just thinking of them made him want to vomit.

He hated that feeling now. He didn't want to feel like that again. For some reason, he found himself wanting her to see him as only the noble Familiar he had become and not the whore-mongering executioner he had been a mere 500 years earlier.

He remembered the days when he was little older—wasn't as blood thirst, but had a whole new lust. He would cross Japan, passing through villages of humans and demons alike; bedding as many women he could get his claws on and dispatching any males stupid enough to try and stop him. He remembered the days that he would sit on a branch or rock near a village and watch it burn to the ground because someone had angered his partner, and thinking in passing that he could have stopped him if he had really wanted to. But he couldn't be bothered.

Then, he had been lazy. Now he found himself going out of the way to keep any and all blood away from his beautiful little human. He found himself letting himself get captured by people he would never let touch him in his glory days, just so his Master wouldn't see him spill blood.

Eventually, the day had come that his little Master had developed enough powers to purify an earth spider and demon-god's miasma. She had needed the help of the Kagura dance of course, but she had done it, shocking even him.

He had decided to stay with her after that— if she could shock him with power, then she was strong enough to tame him. That was his logic anyway. All he knew for sure was that he _wanted_ to protect the human god. It wasn't a chore anymore.

When he kissed her under the excuse to re-seal their contract, fireworks had gone through him. His mind and body felt lighter and he felt stronger than he ever had. It sent shivers up his spine and down his tail. It was the most pleasurable, sensual experience he had ever had, and he never wanted it to end. Nanami was human though, and too quickly, needed air.

His entire body tingled from head to toe. He felt almost giddy as he looked into the love filled eyes of his Master, although he didn't show it. He glanced down at his hands after a moment and his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't see the blood stains that had been on his conscience for centuries. She had purified him in the best possible way.

Ironically, it had made him more greedy of her—he didn't want anyone touching her, because they would never be worthy of her powers. She was his special little god, his pure being that he felt the need to hide from the outside world and protect. He wanted her to live in a delusional little world were everything was perfect and right in the world.

They both knew it wasn't of course. She had seen firsthand how cruel the world could be, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to repay her for the simple touch that washed his hands of his past.

* * *

Yay drabbles?


End file.
